Lavagirl
Queen of Earth's volcanoes. Lava Girl is one of the superheroes Max creates in his dreams. She is another superhero who protects Planet Drool. Her powers include general thermal manipulation, production of light, and shooting lava out of her hands. She is an ally and friend of Little Square Head. At first she thinks that she is evil and destroys everything she touches but she later learns that she is the light needed to defeat the darkness. It is a dirty whore who would suck nigga dick for free. She sits her wrists every night listening to evanescence. History Lava Girl was at some point created and brought into reality by Max's wet dreams. She apparently began life in Max's "volcano". At an undisclosed point, she met with Little Square Head, and the two became allies, later forming a close (if competitive and bickering-filled) friendship full of sex and pillaging. When Linus's power-lust and Mr. Electric's (The Greatest Motherfucker Ever Conceived) ambition threatened to plunge Drool into darkness, she and Little Square Head were quick to travel to earth, where they rescued their creator from a powerful electric storm. Once on Drool, she and Little Square Head assisted the seemingly powerless Max in attempting to set things right on the dream-planet. The three started at Mt. neverest, where they briefly confronted Mr. Electric. Lava Girl defeated several plugs in battle and briefly stunned Mr. Electric, the Greatest Motherfucker Ever Conceived, but all three were captured and dumped into the realm of Forgotten Dreams. In the Realm of Forgotten Dreams, the trio meet Tobor, who dispenses personal wisdom to each, which briefly dispels Lava Girls doubts about her purpose and morality. She then travels with the other two to the Train of Though Shit aboard Tobor's disembodied facial features, where she, along with everyone else, is horrified to discover that the train is on a crash course. She is the first to bail out, and all three land in the Land of Milf And Cookies atop a massive cookie floating on.... Well, a stream of milk. Just in time to watch the Train crash. She notes the setting, then urges Max to dream, singing an off-tune lullaby and cautioning Little Square Head to treat Max more kindly, accidentally burning the marshmallow pillow Max was attempting to use to sleep in an attempt to hear the sound the other two have already heard. She and both her companions are once again forced to dessert (admit it, you thought of the pun too) their ride as a pair of Cookie Giants, manifestations of Max's desires for his parents to be happy, obliviously eat the cooking the three had been standing on. After briefly commenting on the situation, the group is confronted once again by Mr. Electric, who is this time supported by a legion of Plug Hounds. All three subsequently escape aboard a banana-split themed boat born of Max's imagination, journeying over the sea of confusion to the Ice Princess' castle. Lava Girl halts at the beginning of the narrow bridge of ice before the castle's entrance, fearfully asserting that her firing nature will destroy the bridge. Little Square Head proposes sleep-walking, which goes mostly successfully until Mr. Electric and his Plug Hounds once again catch up to the trio. Lava Girl is awaken by a panicked Little Square Head, and her frustration causes the bridge to collapse. All three are easily subdued and captured by Mr. Electric, the Greatest Motherfucker Ever Conceived, who brings them before Linus, who masquerades as the depose-turned-ruler Minus. After a brief and surprisingly genre-savvy monologue, he imprisons them below in a metal cage. Lava Girl claims her powers are weakening and fails to melt the bars. Little Square Head eventually succeeds where she failed, driven into a rage by "La La Loopsies". All three make a hasty escape, nabbing Max's Dream Journal and setting out for the Ice Castle. Though they make good time, Lava Girl is frozen by a false Crystal Heart. She eventually thaws, in time to remark that the genuine Crystal Heart, now in Max's possession, will not work for anyone but the Princess herself. Mr. Electric, the Greatest Motherfucker Ever Conceived, once again appears, baiting Little Square Head into a swarm of Electric eels, who knock him unconscious. Noting that Little Square Head will suffocate, as his gills require forward-motion to function, Lava Girl dives in after, bringing her friend back to the surface at the cost of her own health and power. Little Square Head awakens as Mr. Electric departs, taking Lava Girl to her volcanic birthplace and immersing her in the magma there, She awakens more powerful than ever, with the epiphany that she is Light, not destructive flame, and proceeds to cleanse the Darkness from a large portion of Drool as Max confronts Minus. Later, on Earth, she saves Max's mother from the tornadoes born of Mr. Electric's presence. In the epilogue, she is seen ruling over Earth's submarine volcanoes alongside Little Square Head and assisting him in his search for his father. The two hold hands along a picturesque beach as the film concludes. Dangerous Affair With Mr. Electric Max and Lavagirl Some time later, a bored Lava Girl discovers sexuality with Max. The two procede to have a dangerous affair behind Little Square Head's back Max's stepmother, Frankie Baldwin the Queen of SnatchelDang, hated Lavagirl, and several ferocious slanging matches ensued. Despite her feud with Frankie, Lavagirl and Max continued to fuck wildly, got so bad that the producers had to cancel . However, Lavagirl began an affair with Max's dad, Mr Electric, which Frankie discovered. When Max learned the truth, he proceeded to call off the engagement and went on a mad drunk rampage with his friend ,Matthew, and shot Little Square Head in his sharkpit :O and Lavagirl temporarily departed the Street of Milf and Coochies to sort her life out. She was never seen again. Oh wait she was seen again. Lavagirl and Mr Electric eventually accepted that their respective relationships were over and consequently decided to reunite. When Mr. Electrics father, Mike Baldwin, began to suffer from mental illness due to dream degredation, a horribly dream anomaly that happens when *science* interacts with *dream shit*. Lavagirl and Mr. Electric were the ones who cared for him. However, their main priority was getting their hands on his secret dream estate. Mr. Electric (At The Time of The Affair) Shortly before Mike's death, Mr. Electric had managed to manipulate Mike into making a will giving it all to him, and cutting out his other sons, Mark and Adam Barlow. Yet following Mike's death, Lavagirl discovered a will that post-dated this one and in it, Mike left Adam his fair share. Despite becoming engaged to Lavagirl, Mr. Electric truly loved former wife Frankie and ended his relationship with Lavagirl in a bid for reconciliation. Lavagirl was devastated and took revenge on Mr. Electric by blackmailing him with pictures of the Christmas Party and Mike's latest will and then proceeded to dump a mixture of cum, milk, cookies, and shortbread all over Mr. Electric :(. Lavagirl then double-crossed her ex by giving Mike's second will to Adam, even after Mr. Electric gave her the cash which she demanded. Having totally wrecked Mr. Electrics life, Lavagirl then made her exit to the street of CHOCOLATE Milf and coochies. Mr. Electric and Lavagirl getting STEAMY! (Get it?) Baxter Stockman and Lavagrill: Escape from Monkey Island BSaLG:EfMI is a 3 part video game trilogy featuring the events after Lavagirl left Mr. Electric. What happens is there's this big huge death laser lava finds in New York. That's the only thing we know about the game since it was only released in Canada, where there is only nuclear fallout from after the bombs dropped. For more info on that please watch the 17th episode of JoJo's Bizarre adventure without watching the other ones before it. Although we don't know about the plot what-so-ever neither about that island with the monkies, its best we not know since this paragraph is not real. :) Abilities Lava manipulation: '''Being the queen of volcanoes, Lava Girl possess the ability to control and generate most forms of lava, making her very dangerous in combat and... well anywhere else I mean come on... '''Light : '''Lava Girl discovers she is the key to defeating the darkness and lights up the sky with the power and brightness of the sun, potentially making her the most powerful being on planet drool. Due to this power there is a petition I have made to make her the legendary for Pokemon Sun version, that lion is a liar and I'm not comfortable with him... '''Being Sexy: Lava Girl Is really really hot.. Like super hot She is so hot she gives Max a wet Dream every time he sees her she is the ultimate Childhood crush. Weaknesses '''Water: '''When submersed in large quantities of water, Lava Girl will go into an almost death-like state unless she is submerged in Lava.